Out of the Frying Pan and into his Arms
by Kiana Epona
Summary: ROMY. Rogue can control her powers and is married to the abusive Cody with a kid. Her life is hell. Can a certain Cajun save her?
1. Getting out

Chapter 1 – Getting out

The bath was boiling hot and for once, Rogue felt relaxed as she lay there. She smoothed the bubbles over her body, minding her cuts and bruises. She prodded one gingerly and winced when it gave her a shock of pain.

She slowly got out and gently dried off. Then she stood in front of the full length mirror, inspecting her injuries. It had become a ritual for her everyday now, looking at which ones needed stitches or band aids. Everyday brought new pain, a new cut or bruise to deal with.

She thought back to about 5 years ago. Back when the Xmen were still together, back when she was happy. She was even happier when she learnt to control her powers, and she could touch Remy. She smiled at the heated nights they spent together and how much she loved him

But then, after the death of Charles Xavier, everything spiraled out of control and the Xmen broke up. Remy had to sort out the Guilds in Louisiana and didn't want Rogue to get hurt. They broke it off nicely, although they both still had feelings for each other. Cyclops and Storm locked up the mansion for good and Rogue walked away from an amazing life.

Her first act was to return to her home state, Mississippi and there you should she meet but Cody. With control over her powers, she could know longer hurt him and they got married.

When she fell pregnant, they couldn't be happier and when the little Kylie was born, life was good.

But soon, the hitting started. At first, it was only when he was mad or drunk and he would always apologize afterwards. It got worse though, and it would soon become part of her daily life. Cody would go to the bar and then come home in a drunken state. He either wanted hard and possibly violent sex or he wanted to beat her until her drew blood.

A knock on the door brought her back to the present.

"Mama, are ya done? Ah need a wee wee,"

Rogue smiled at the three-year-olds voice and took her kimono off the hook.

"Yeah come on in," she said as she put it on.

The little girl came in. She was a spitting image of her mother but with blond hair. Her green eyes shone in the light and she quickly pattered across the tiles to do her business.

The door slammed and the whole house shook. Rogue leaned over the banister to see him walking in, swaying slightly and squinting in the light. She felt a slight pressure on her side and turned to see Kylie looking up at her, anxious and frightened.

She bent down to the girl's level and pulled her close. She stood up and began to lead her to the bedroom.

"Listen, Hun, ya stay in here until Ah say its safe ta come out. Okay?"

The child nodded in approval and the door was closed on her. Rogue padded down the stairs and entered the kitchen.

He was already cracking open another can of beer from the fridge. He took a large swig from it and staggered across the room then collapsed on the sofa. He looked at her, his pupils dilated, with a face like the devil itself. The air reeked with his beer- ridden stench, and then in a slurred voice, he growled.

"Where's ma dinner, bitch?"

Rogue turned slowly.

"Ah…. Ah didn't think that yad be wanting any," she stammered.

She was disgusted with herself for being afraid him. This was what he had turned her into. She used to be so strong, but now she was a beaten stuttering wreck.

His face distorted suddenly with rage. He got up and lunged at her, his strong hands wrapping around her throat. Her head whacked painfully against the overhead cupboards but his grip did not loosen.

"Why isn't ma dinner ready?" he spat, "why isn't it waiting on the table?"

She could smell the drink strongly on his breath. He threw her across the room with drunken strength. The floor knocked the wind out of her and she lay still trying to catch her breath. He loomed over her once more and sharply back handed her across the face.

Purple dots exploded in front of her eyes and her left cheek burned like it was on fire.

"Cody. Please," she begged as she tried to get up.

His reaction was only to hit her again, in the same place. There went the purple dots again.

"Papa, please stop,"

The small voice sounded from the doorway in which Kylie stood. Fear took over Rogue as Cody left Rogue and advanced on the child.

"Cody, no, don't," Rogue stood between them, blocking Kylie form Cody's murderous grasp.

Cody swatted her out of the way as if she was a fly which was annoying him. All Rogue could hear was the girls screams as her head hit the ground, rendering her unconscious.

"Mama, wake up, Mama, please"

Kylies tear choked voice pierced the air and Rogue opened her eyes to see the girls head hovering inches above hers. She brought her hand up to the back of her head and discovered blood. Keeping her hand to her bleeding head, she got up and pulled Kylie up with her.

Only when she looked back at Kylie did she realize that the girl was hurt.

"Oh, Sugah, did he do this ta ya?" exclaimed Rogue, grabbing a cloth and pressing it to Kylies bleeding head. He had never lashed out at Kylie before. Then again, she had never been in his way.

"Yeah, with his belt," the girl replied.

"Oh Honey," said Rogue and hugged the girl, "Me and ya, we're gonna get out of here and go to Louisiana for Marti Gras. Get your stuff, but not too much,"

Kylie looked at her mother mournfully then dashed upstairs to gather a few possessions. Rogue guessed that Cody had gone back to one of the bars to get even more pissed; he won't be back for a few hours, that's plenty of time. They had to get out.

He had to start a new life, maybe in Louisiana.

A life without Cody.

Authors Note

Like it? Please review


	2. Bringing Back Memories

My Reviewers

**Col - Remy's Girl** - Thanks for reviewing. What a git! I know, I'm really going for this, and will she find a better life in Louisiana.

**Professor Horatio Hufnagel – **Thank you so much for the review. Yes sorry he had to hit his kid but there had to be a turning point to trigger a decision. And it happens in real life, by pathetic bastards. So there ya go!

**Chica De Los Joss Café – **Thanks for the review.

**The Bud – **Thank you for the review. I think it was the drink that sent him weird.**  
MidniteAngelGoth - **Thanks for reviewing.

**rubic-cube - **Thank you for the review.

**Illusion to Life - **Thanks for the review. This life does seem to be for Rogue but now she's leaving it, for her daughter's sake. To a certain Cajun

**Remy'sRose – **Thanks for reviewing. Yes she is heading for Remy, but unintentionally. God, if only all men were like Remy! With the whole knowing how to treat a girl and being so bloody gorgeous!

**TatianaSaphira - **Thanks for the review. All will be revealed about her powers in Chapter 3. I think.

Chapter 2 – Bringing Back Memories

Rogue flicked on the radio as she began to load her belongings into a small suitcase. The gentle tune whistled through and she caught part of a song.

_For every last bruise you gave me  
For every time I sat in tears  
For the million ways you hurt me  
I just wanna tell you this  
You broke my world, made me strong  
Thank you  
Messed up my dreams, made me strong  
Thank you_

She smiled gently and packed the suitcase with much more vigor than before. Soon she was singing along, and practically skipped down the stairs. Dressed in jeans, a t-shirt and her denim jacket, she dragged a brush through her long hair.

Blackness filled the corners of her eyes as she realized that she had caught the back of her head with the brush. Not only had it been bleeding, but she was definitely going to have bump, a big one.

As she regained her vision, she continued to pack, gathering necessities for the journey and her bank card. She new she had over $5000 on there and that would get her and Kylie by for a month or so. By then of course she'll have to get money another way. She promised herself that she would always bring her girl up perfectly, the way she would have wanted to be brought up.

She called the child to her and the girl obliged obediently.

"Have ya got ya stuff?" she said and the girl nodded in reply.

She walked together out of the house,

Rogue didn't even lock the door behind her.

(2 hours later)

The train rattled along, shaking the pair around a little as it went along the tracks. Rogue held Kylie tightly to her, hoping that the child felt comfort in her grasp. In about half an hour they would be in Louisiana, they would be safe.

(In New Orleans Central)

Remy loved Marti Gras. The people bustling around, the freaky costumes and the whole air of the city around him made him feel safe, yet more alive. It also made him feel better about his eyes, which as always were hidden behind sunglasses. He didn't need the sunglasses, he just felt better with them.

He wandered the streets, randomly looking at all the craft stalls and the parade going down the street. H lingered some more around the stalls before beginning to head home.

But then out of the corner of his beautiful eyes, he could have sworn he saw Rogue.

He shook his head, to get rid of the image. He had been thinking about her a lot lately and he figured he must be hallucinating.

He remembered the good old days like it was yesterday. The Xmen, his friends, his family, his beautiful Rogue. When the Xmen broke up, it felt as if his life had fallen apart. The break up with Rogue was hard to accept, but the place he was headed was dangerous. His life had already messed up hers enough, and he didn't want her to get hurt. If he lost her, he didn't know what he would do. Either break up with her or possibly watch her die.

He realized that he had been stood still whilst he was thinking. He turned on his heel and walked down the alleyway, and up to his apartment.

(Another part of New Orleans Central)

Rogue hurried through the crowd, carrying Kylie on her hip. The girl was extremely interested in the bright colours and bustle of Marti Gras, but she was also tired.

The groups of dancer and performers paraded down the street. Rogue was looking out for a hotel or simply a bed and breakfast that they could stay in and then find a more suitable one in the morning. Her main concern was getting her little one to bed.

Then she saw him.

He was just stood at the corner, watching the parade with what she knew would be burning red eyes. She grinned wildly and pressed her pace to get to him. He turned into an alley way before she was even near the corner.

Remy was almost at his apartment when he heard a voice behind him.

"Remy?"

He turned slowly, expecting an attack but all he saw the girl he loved with a child in her arms. She smiled at him, then placed the child on the ground and ran towards him.

He embraced her lovingly and stood back to stare at her unbelievingly.

"Chere," he whispered.


	3. Knowing Me, Knowing You

My Reviewers

**TrOuBLeDObSeSSioN** – Thanks for the review. Oh my God, you read my mind, about the whole Kylie/ Remy convo thing but Rogue isn't going to pass out and it is going to be in the next Chapter. Enjoy

**Professor Horatio Hufnagel** - Thank you for the review. Sorry I didn't mean to make you dizzy, lol. Heres the next bit of the story to sink your teeth into.**  
SouthernLoner** – Thanks for reviewing. Yeah, I love the mush between these two, but Scott/ Jean makes me want to puke. Enjoy the next chapter

**Remy'sRose** – Thank you for reviewing. Sorry about the cliffy, but this should make you happy. Read on and most of the questions will be answered!

**Chica De Los Ojos Café **– thanks for the review. All questions are hereby answered lol!

Chapter 3 – Knowing Me, Knowing You

Kylie could feel her eyes drooping as her mother carried her down the streets of a strange town. The girl wanted to give in to sleep but she wasn't going to let herself. She wasn't going to leave her Mum. She was going to protect Mum from Daddy.

Her mother gasped and sped up into a slow jog. They turned a corner and followed a strange man down there. At first, Kylie was scared. She thought it was her Dad. She continued to shake gently until her mother stopped and said something.

"Remy?"

The name was unusual to the child and she looked on at the man, who was now turning around.

She dropped to the floor and silently watched her mum run towards the man and throw her arms around him. She was very confused.

Rogue stepped back and then reached up to remove his sunglasses. She smiled at him and he smirked back.

It was like a dream come true. When she was so in need of someone, when she most needed someone to pick her up and push her in the right direction, who should she meet but Remy.

He pulled her into his arms once more and his hand cradled her head.

The dizziness came back, her knees buckled and if Remy had not caught her she would have fell to the floor. Her vision was blurred. All she could see was two red orbs hanging above her head.

"Chere, y ok?"

"Mommy," a small voice sounded.

She smiled weakly and slipped her arms around his neck. Her vision soon regained and turned in Remy's arms to look at Kylie. She reached down and gently ruffled her hair.

"And who is this _belle femme_?"

Rogue looked at Remy to find him looking down at Kylie.

"Rems, this is Kylie, ma daughter,"

Remy smiled at Rogue.

"Well of course it is, no one else but y _Bébé_ would have such _belle yeux_," he said, "come back to m place and we'll talk. Y look tired," He flashed a winning smile.

Rogue nodded, but soon regretted it.

Remy held out his hand for her to take, and she did, holding Kylie with her other.

(Remy's apartment)

Rogue stepped over the threshold and scanned the apartment. It was so totally "Remy". The walls were of the deepest red with a contrast of cream. The furniture was luxurious and she could imagine Remy sat in the leather chair.

Remy pushed her gently forward and then began to move furniture around. She watched him quizzically. He pulled a lever on the chair and it retracted, turning into a make shift bed. He grabbed some blankets off the sofa and then turned to Kylie.

"Wanna come up here, Princess?"

Kylie first backed away, but when Rogue nodded her on, she walked wearily up and hopped onto the chair. Remy carefully took her shoes and socks off and pulled the blankets on. He switched the main light off and switched on the various lamps around the room. The room was illuminated softly and the child fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Rogue carefully sat on the furry rug in front of the fire and Remy sat facing her. His eyes glowed amber in the firelight and he gently touched her cheek.

"So what are y doing in m neck o de world,"

Rogue looked down at her clasped hands.

"I'm actually running away from my husband, ya know, Cody,"

Remy looked up questioningly.

"Why?"

When Rogue didn't answer, Remy answered for her.

"He hit y didn't he?"

Rogue bit back tears and nodded, her eyes still on her hands. Remy took one of her hands in his own and held it, rubbing her knuckles his rough thumb. Then her turned her wrist, inspecting the bruises which Cody had inflicted when trying to hold her still. He looked shocked and angry.

"Did he do this?" he whispered, moving his hand up her arm so that the bruises on her upper arms were more visible. She nodded slowly again. He sighed and pushed her back gently so that she was laid on the rug. He lay down next to her.

Rogue rested her head on the rug but lifted it quickly as the pain came rushing back. Remy looked at her concerned. He put his hand to the back of her head and when she winced, he sat up and pushed her hair out of the way of the cut. He gasped when he saw the extent of damage.

"First ting in de morning, we taking y t de hospital,"

"No," Rogue said, quickly.

"Chere, dese are bad cuts, y need t get em checked out,"

Rogue was much too tired to argue, and nodded gently as he pulled her closer to him. The light of the fire cast leaping shadows across the room and she couldn't help but think that one of them could be Cody, waiting until she was alone, defenseless.

"Why didn't y use y powers? Y still got y powers, right?"

Rogue sighed and sat up to face him.

"Ah guess… I thought… I think I loved him too much and I didn't wanna hurt him,"

Remy looked incredulous.

"But Chere, if he's hurting y then…. ," Rogue cut him off.

"Ah don't know, ah don't know!"

They both took a deep breath in. Rogue flopped back onto the rug, minding her head this time.

Remy sighed and lay down beside her again. He looked towards the sleeping Kylie and smiled. The small child looked so peaceful.

"She's _belle _chere," he said, motioning towards Kylie.

"Thank you," Rogue answered wearily

"Just like y" he whispered, bending his head.

Rogue felt his lips touch hers and the kiss deepen. She kissed him back lovingly, and her arms snaked around her neck. His hand gently caressed her stomach, bringing the t-shirt up and over her head, minding her cut. He knelt back and unbuttoned her jeans, sliding them carefully off her legs. It was only when his hand fell between her legs did she stop him. Cody's midnight sessions, when he was drunk, were not gentle. She was extremely tender, even though she knew Remy would never hurt her.

He looked into her eyes.

"What's wrong, Chere?"

She averted her eyes, afraid to tell him, ashamed of telling him.

His eyes fell back to her panties. Then he looked murderous.

"Did he rape y Chere?"

Rogue felt the tears prick in her eyes. The amount of times she had screamed for Cody to stop, to let her go. He would hold her down to the bed with strong arms, and rape her, hard and fast. Afterwards she would feel sick, filthy and violated.

She felt Remy move and his arms pull her close.

"We are definitely taking a trip t the hospital tomorrow, Chere," he whispered into her hair, "He's really hurt y"

She nodded and rested in his arms.

Remy watched her sleep, just thinking over what she had told him, what he had found out. He felt the anger swell up in him at Cody. How could he hurt her? How did he even dare? Remy shook his head and looked down at Rogue again.

He gently lay her down and pulled another blanket over her. He kissed her lips lightly and then let himself drift into a light sleep.

Authors Note

Isn't Remy just so sweet? Bless em. There's Chapter 3 guys.

Translations:

Belle yeux - Beautiful eyes

Femme - Girl

Bèbè - Baby


	4. Waking

My Reviewers

**Remy'sRose **– Thanks for the review. Same here! I would love a Remy. They should build a Remy store, and then every girl can have a guy like Remy! If I was Rogue I would have kicked his sorry arse too. But unfortunately that would have messed up the whole story. I'm terrible for writing short chapters too and I want to write longer chapters but I can't seem to! My longest chapter was 1668! By the way, thanks for the tip on enabling the anonymous reviews and hurry up with your next chapter on A Ship That Roams the Sea because I'm loving it. And make sure to put lots of sex in it, if you can! Enjoy the chapter!

**RogueFreak – **Thank you for reviewing. I wish all guys were like Remy! I would be so much nicer for us. Sexy, charming and a right gentleman! What more could a gal want?

**TrOuBLeDObSeSSioN - **Thanks for the review. Yes I probably would have gone extremely humorous and let them do it in front of Kylie! Hmmm? What a good idea for a chapter! Then Kylie could walk in on them, lol. Wow thank you! Anyways, here's chapter 4!

**Professor Horatio Hufnagel - **Thank you for reviewing. Trust me; everything will be okay from now on. He he, next chapter for you!

**Chica De Los Ojos Café - **Thanks for the review. Updated for you! Read on and review!

Chapter 4 – A New Life

"_Oh Remy! Harder!" _

_He did as he was told and thrust harder into her, groaning as her nails dug into his back. She arched herself and moaned long and loud. She felt his lips against her neck as he continued to meet her desire. He bit her neck hard but he didn't hurt her and she bucked her hips up to him. She wanted him closer. _

_She was near to climax; she could feel it and she laced her fingers into his soft hair. He dropped his head to her shoulder as he groaned again, his hands falling to her hips, holding her steady but still pushing hard. She squeezed back, never wanting him to stop. The tension in her lower stomach was overpowering her and soon she was screaming out his name, wrapping her legs around him._

"_Oh Gawd, Remy!"_

_He shouted her name also, his breath ragged, and warm liquid spilled into her, exciting her more. He slowed to a stop and lay on top of her, breathing heavily. She massaged the back of his neck soothingly and he gently kissed hers. Rolling his weight off of her, he pulled her to his chest, where she slipped her arm over him. He stroked her hair lovingly and kissed her forehead as they continued to get their breath back. She started to drift into a light sleep but she heard his last words to her._

"_Je vous aime plus que n'importe quoi de Chere,"_

Rogue woke up suddenly, shocked at her surroundings. Then she remembered.

She blushed slightly at the erotic dream she had been having. She hadn't dreamt about Remy for a long time, but especially not about them making love.

She turned over, smiling, to where she knew she would see Kylie.

But the girl wasn't there.

Panic swept over Rogue and terrifying thoughts ran through her head. Had Cody taken her? Had she been kidnapped? Was she hurt? Where was she? Had…?

Only when she heard voices in the kitchen did she manage to stop these nightmares. She sat up to hear the voices better.

"Right, lets get this sorted out," Remy's voice floated through and it almost made her swoon. His accent melted her instantly; his voice gorgeously soft.

Rogue was about to get out of bed, but then realized that she was wearing the bare minimum. She grabbed her clothes and dressed quickly, wanting to be near Remy again. She headed through towards the voice the seductive sound of his voice. She let out a breath of relief when she saw Kylie sat on the top. Remy was stood with his back to her, wetting a sponge. A first aid box was on the worktop and a pack of plasters was out. Rogue didn't quite understand what was going on until Remy turned back towards Kylie and pressed the damp sponge to her head. He saw her and spoke, almost angrily.

"Y didn't tell me about this, Chere,"

Rogue honestly didn't know what he was talking about. He looked at him, a puzzled expression crossing her features. He nodded his head towards Kylie.

"She couldn't get outta bed dis morning. Her head was hurting her to much," he continued, dabbing the child's head. Rogue suddenly knew what he was going on about.

"Oh, Sugah, Ahm sorry, Ah totally forgot," she stammered, clapping her hand over her mouth and stepping forward to hug the little girl.

"Sokay Mama," said Kylie quietly.

Rogue sighed and put her head in her hands, resting her elbows on the worktop. She had let that bastard hurt her little girl, and then totally forgot about it. What kind of a mother was she?

She felt a strong hand on her shoulder, pressuring her to turn around. As she did, Remy pulled her close, wrapping her arms around her. She buried her face into his shoulder and burst into tears. He pulled her tighter, kissing the top of her head. He glanced at Kylie. The child had a worried expression on and he moved slowly from Rogue's grip and over to the girl. He kissed the cut on her forehead and then gently placed a plaster over it.

The girl unexpectantly put her small arms out, yearning to be picked up. He smirked and hoisted her off the top and into his arms. Rogue smiled weakly at him and stepped into his embrace again, resting her head snugly on his shoulder.

They stood still for a long time, until Remy's arm began to ache from the little girl's weight. He stood back, putting Kylie down and grabbing some keys off the top. He turned to Rogue, smiling.

"Get sorted out, Chere, we've gotta go t the hospital,"

Rogue smiled weakly back at him, before murmuring a small "yes" and following him to the bathroom.

(Dooooo dee dooooo)

The hospital was crowded. Nurses bustled around, brining in emergency patients and tending to them in with authority and many injured people wandered the halls as well as relatives. Rogue suddenly felt extremely out of place as Remy urged her on, Kylie hanging on his arm. He marched her straight up to the desk and nodded for her to talk to the receptionist. The receptionist looked up, a smile playing her features. Rogue cleared her throat.

"Erm," she started.

She didn't know what the hell to say.

Authors Note

Sorry this took so long! It's a short chapter because I didn't want to keep you waiting too much longer. Schools being a pig! So, what's going to happen next?

Translations

_Je vous aime plus que n'importe quoi de Chere_ - I love you more than anything Chere


	5. Embarrassment and Manifestations

My Reviewers

**Sorry it's been so long. I wanted to finish my other story before carrying on with this one.**

**Professor Horatio Hufnagel** - Thanks for the review. Heres the next chapter for you, everything is revealed!

**Remy'sRose** - Thanks for the review. Thanks for the standing ovation! Yeah, about our deal. Remember, "I'll put in a little Hot Romy, if you make that dream come true in the next chappy or so. Deal?" I couldn't exactly put in any real hot Romy but there is a little bit! You should like it anyway!

**TrOuBLeDObSeSSioN** - Thanks for the review. Yes, Kylie does like him, but what girl in her right mind wouldn't? This is Remy: "Woman charmer extraordinaire!"

**RogueFreak** - Thanks for the review. Thanks for the praise on the dream. It was fun writing it!

**sexy.butterfly** – Thanks for the review. Yes, I am notorious for writing very short chapters. Sorry!

**FluidDegree** - Thanks for the review. We will see more of Cody, don't worry and trust me, it's going to be fun!

**mm4ever2gether** - Thanks for the review. Here's the next chapter!

**TatianaSaphira **- Thanks for the review. Go the Remy store!

**Shaishe** - Thanks for the review. Here's the next chapter!

Chapter 5 – Embarrassment and Manifestations 

She sat on the hospital bed, dangling her legs over the side and swinging them slightly, like a little girl awaiting a lollipop. The nurse came in through the open door, closing it behind her and turning smiling to Rogue.

"Now, if you would like to tell me what exact injuries you have, I can diagnose you,"

Rogue swallowed, "It's kinda hard to explain,"

The nurse smiled again. "There is no such thing as embarrassment in here, my dear,"

Rogue hesitated but then found herself spilling her guts out to the nurse, about Cody, about Kylie, about the trip to Louisiana, about the finding of Remy and then, finally, her slightly tender… um… appendages. The nurse was very patient and listened all the way through and only moving to check Rogue over.

"There is some tissue damage, but nothing permanent. It should be fully healed in a few days. I'll issue you some cream for the swollen parts and it should ease the pain a little, but just take it easy for the next couple of weeks,"

The nurse's eyes traveled over through the now open door and over to Remy with a drowsing Kylie straddled on his knee. He was looking down at the child with a sense of protectiveness and care, and rocking her gently. Rogue smiled at them and jumped as the nurse spoke.

"Sorrah, what was that?"

"I said, that's a decent guy you have out there, bringing you here and taking care of you and your girl,"

Rogue couldn't agree more.

X

Remy searched his pockets for the keys to the apartment with one hand, while his other arm was wrapped securely around Rogue's shoulders. She pulled her closer as he unlocked the door, letting a hyperactive Kylie to raid the house. Rogue had told him not to give her that candy floss, but did he listen? Remy thinks not.

He led Rogue over to the sofa, setting her down and planting a gentle kiss on her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down and kissing him passionately but it was still soft. A small "erhem" from behind them made Remy pull away and turn. Kylie stood there, hands on hips, tapping her foot. She tossed her long blond hair in annoyance of the lack of attention. Remy grinned.

"Oh yeah, she's yas all right,"

Rogue crossed her legs and pouted, but she soon regretted it. Remy chuckled and kissed her again, then picking Kylie up, headed through to the kitchen. There was a clink of china and the kettle whistled. Kylie was jumping up and down, screaming unintelligible words and clapping, and Rogue was slightly puzzled. Why was she so happy? The woman got really worried when Kylie let out an evil cackle.

"Rems, why is she acting so mischievous?"

Remy laughed and came through, carrying three mugs of steaming liquid. He handed a warm cup of coffee to Rogue and a slightly smaller cup to Kylie. The girl giggled and sipped the brown liquid, her eyes glinting evilly at her mother. She let out another cackle.

Then Rogue realized.

"Ya didn't!" she stared incredulous at Remy, who put on an almost innocent face.

"What, Chere?"

"Ya didn't give her hot chocolate!"

Remy smirked and Kylie snorted into her warm drink. Rogue sighed.

"Ya better be able ta get her ta sleep tahnight, cause Ahm not helping ya,"

"Don't worry Chere. I have a charm when it comes t women." He winked.

Rogue rolled her eyes and shifted a bit further down the sofa, sipping her coffee. The hot substance slid down her throat, making her whole body melt in ecstasy. The outside light dimmed and Remy switched on the various lamps around the room, shutting the curtains as he went. Kylie followed him everywhere, like a little lost lamb.

He began remaking her makeshift bed and, although she tried to stop him, he wrestled Kylie onto it. She stifled a yawn.

"… but Ahm not tired,"

"_Oui_, y are, Princess,"

"No," she whispered, yawning openly.

"_Oui_, go to sleep." The little girl shook her head so Remy picked up a guitar out of the corner and pulled up a stool. He strummed out a small melody and then began to sing softly.

_La mer  
Qu'on voit danser le long des golfes clairs  
A des reflets d'argent  
La mer  
Des reflets changeants  
Sous la pluie_

La mer  
Au ciel d'été confond  
Ses blancs moutons  
Avec les anges si purs  
La mer bergère d'azur  
Infinie

The girl's eyes were slowly drooping although she fought it. Remy smiled put carried on singing. Rogue could feel her eyelids closing as she listened to the alluring and soothing sound of his voice.__

Voyez  
Près des étangs  
Ces grands roseaux mouilles  
Voyez  
Ces oiseaux blancs  
Et ces maisons rouillées

La mer  
Les a bércés  
Le long des golfes clairs  
Et d'une chanson d'amour  
La mer  
A bercé mon coeur pour la vie

The song ended and Remy leaned over to check that the girl was asleep. Then he turned and put the guitar back and sat down on the sofa next to Rogue.

"Ah didn't know you were such a good singer," she whispered.

"Oui, m showerhead's very impressed," he whispered back.

Rogue giggled quietly but then yawned. He moved his arm around her and then suddenly picked her up bridal style and headed down the hall, kicking open the bedroom door. He carried her over to the bed and placed her down on the eiderdown gently, kissing her as he did so. He pulled off her socks and shimmied her out of her jeans, while her fingers played with the hem of his, moving to the zip. He grinned at the familiar sound of his zip being pulled down and he kissed her harder, lifting her shirt over her head, leaving her in her bra and knickers. Her hands explored the muscles on his back and then pulled the top off his head and pushed his jeans down.

She had to stop. She couldn't go any further with him. But his kisses were so sensual, his hands so seductive, his body so enticing and he wanted her. His hands were in her hair, entwining in her auburn locks, while hers moved along his shoulders. She pulled away, kissing him gently on the cheek.

"Rems," she whispered.

"Hmmm," he answered, his mouth caressing her neck.

"We have to stop,"

He pulled back, pushing himself back onto his knees and she sat up.

"_Desole_, Chere. Got lost in de moment,"

Rogue edged up to him, pushing herself onto her knees and wrapping her arms around his neck. She kissed him again and his hands gently stroked her sides. She remembered the cream.

"Remy, wanna help me put some cream on?"

He smirked, that perfect smirk that made her melt. She handed him the small tube and he took off the lid, squeezing a small bit onto his finger. She rested back onto the pillows, wiggling out of her pants and spreading her legs for him. He shifted forwards, moving his hand between her legs, and rubbing the cream onto the sore areas. She gasped at the coldness but also at the thought of his hand being between her legs. He moved up the bed, still rubbing in the cream but also kissing her hungry lips.

Once he had finished, he pulled open the sheets so that they could snuggle up underneath them. Rogue slid up next to him, pushing herself up against his toned chest and his strong arms wrapped around her. He always managed to feel safe, wanted, loved. His talented fingers tickled her spine, making her arch towards him.

A scream came from the other room and the southern couple jumped. Remy dived out of bed; pulling back on his jeans and running through to the living room, Rogue close behind.

A startled Kylie was sat up in bed, an eerie light surrounding her whole body, while several objects started to fly across the room. Remy dodged a flying plant pot, whilst taking the girl by the shoulders. She looked up at him, frightened and defenseless, but the objects dropped to the floor one by one.

"Ahm so sorry, Mama! Ahm sorry!"

Rogue pulled Kylie onto her lap and Remy sat down next to them, gently rubbing circles on Kylies back. The little girl buried her head in her mum's chest, crying uncontrollably.

"Was it a bad dream, Princess?" Remy spoke up.

"Uh-huh. And there were monsters and bad men and… Papa,"

Rogue gasped and pulled her closer, wrapping her little arms around the girl tight.

"Don't worry, Sugah. Papa won't ever get ya again," she whispered into the girls hair, rocking her soothingly.

X

Remy rolled over, uncomfortable in his own bed. The problem was the little girl in between him and Rogue; he didn't want to roll and squash her. He rolled over again to face Rogue, still awake. The moisture of her eyes glinted in the dark as she gently stroked the girl's hair.

"Dya t'ink her powers manifested early?" he whispered to her.

"Ah don't know. But it scared the shit outta her,"

"Oui, I know,"

They sat in silence, both contemplating the girls future. Remy knew that Kylie couldn't control her powers and he didn't want to know what would happen if she didn't learn soon.

Authors Note

Hope you liked the lullaby. If any of you lot watch Lost then you will maybe remember this song from series one when Shannon sung it. It's actually the first French version of "Beyond the sea". If you have any questions concerning this story, please send me a message and I will enlighten you!

Translations

**La mer**  
The Sea  
**Qu'on voit danser le long des golfes clairs**  
That one sees dancing along the clear gulfs  
**A des reflets d'argent**   
Has silver reflections  
**La mer**  
The Sea  
**Des reflets changeants**  
Changing reflections  
**Sous la pluie**   
Under the rain

**La mer**  
The Sea  
**Au ciel d'été confond**  
In the summer sky merge  
**Ses blancs moutons**  
Its white sheep  
**Avec les anges si purs**   
With such pure angels  
**La mer bergère d'azur**  
The sea, shepherdess of azure  
**Infinie**  
Infinite

**Voyez**  
See  
**Près des étangs**  
Close to the ponds  
**Ces grands roseaux mouillés**  
These large wet reeds  
**Voyez**   
See  
**Ces oiseaux blancs**  
These white birds  
**Et ces maisons rouillées**  
And these rusted houses

**La mer**  
The Sea  
**Les a bercés**  
Has rocked them  
**Le long des golfes clairs**  
Along the clear gulfs  
**Et d'une chanson d'amour**  
And with a song of love  
**La mer**   
The Sea  
**A bercé mon cœur pour la vie**  
Has soothed my heart for life


	6. Relieving Anger

My Reviewers

**Remy'sRose** - Thanks for the review. Well, I'm sorry about the song, but I needed a French lullaby! Yeah I only get the weird ones too. What's wrong with the world?

**FluidDegree** - Thanks for the review. Yes Kylie is telekinetic, bit of inside information there!

**sexy.butterfly** - Thanks for the review. Telekinetic, yes she is. Don't worry, I haven't mentioned it before! Cody is here for you!

**Professor Horatio Hufnagel** - Thanks for the review. Cody plays a part in this chapter and the Xmen may well be involved, but that's for later chapters. I want a man with many talents too. ; P

Chapter 6 – Relieving Anger

Remy was uncomfortable. He had spent the night shoved over to the edge of the bed to leave space for the little girl to the left of him. He daren't roll over for fear of hurting her, so stayed was he was, still uncomfortable.

Rogue stirred and he reached out to touch her face. Her eyes snapped open, revealing the deepest forest green. He got lost in the emerald orbs, his hand moving down to her neck, stopping at the edge of her collarbone. She brought her hand up, entwining her fingers in his and leant over the sleeping child to kiss him gently on the lips. He pushed up to her, his fingers slipping into her auburn tresses.

Suddenly he heard a giggle from beneath them. He pulled away from Rogue to meet Kylie's impish face, her eyes dancing with laughter. She giggled again and Rogue looked at him coyly through her eyelashes, teasing him without the child knowing. Remy stuck out his tongue at her and climbed out of bed, heading for the kitchen.

Entering the living room, he surveyed the mess. How could one three year old cause so much damage? He picked up some of the items that had flown off of the shelves in last night's episode, putting them back in their rightful place. He padded through to the kitchen, grabbing two mugs and turning on the kettle. He searched the worktops for the teabags, accidentally knocking Rogue's purse to the floor. He sighed and bent to pick it up, collecting the scattered pictures and coins. He picked up the last photo and looked at it. It was of her, looking beautiful, with a baby Kylie in her slender arms. She looked happy, smiling. But then he saw the other person included in the shot.

_Him_

He stood in the background, his arm around Rogue. The image of Rogue transformed before his eyes. Her smile was now a grimace, her eyes empty and lifeless. He had destroyed her.

Remy slammed his fists on the worktop in anger. How dare he? How dare he hurt such an angel, such a goddess? How dare he hurt his _Chere_?

He had to get out. The air around him was stifling him, suffocating him with negative energy. The tea was forgotten and he stalked back into the bedroom, startling Rogue.

"Rems, what's wrong?"

He turned, plastering a forced smirk onto his face, "Nothing Chere, just going to de shop, dats all,"

If she wasn't satisfied with his answer, she didn't show it. She rolled back onto the bed, the girl still snuggled up with her. He quickly pulled on jeans and the first top he found and hurried out of the room. The anger was still boiling inside him and he needed to find a safe way of releasing it, which usually meant blowing something up. The motorbike was waiting for him down an alley near his apartment and he mounted, kicking off. He took his usual route, down to the docks. There he would be able to relieve the anger.

X

Rogue laid in bed until Kylies constant whining made her drag herself up. She was still worried about Remy; he had seemed a bit, well, weird this morning and then just took off. She tried to push it to the back of her mind as she emerged from the bedroom. She gasped as she looked at the living room. It looked like a bombsite.

She bustled around, tidying, despite Kylies whining about her being in front of the TV. The kitchen was relatively tidy… except her purse on the floor, along with a photo of her, Kylie and Cody. She had just picked it up when there was a knocking on the door.

She contemplated opening it. It wasn't her house. She thought about it but then walked over to the front door, pulling her nightgown tighter around her. She took the handle and pulled the door open. What she saw nearly bowled her over.

…

…

She gasped, "Cody?"

He grinned at her nastily, shouldering his way through the door and pushing her backwards. Kylie turned on the sofa, getting a glimpse of her father and ducked behind the chair. Rogue could see the little girl, cowering and peeking out from behind the chair. Her courage rose.

"How did ya find meh?" she asked adamantly.

He smirked again, his eyes glinting coldly.

"How dya think, Darlin? Ya weren't that hard to follow. I've been lying low for a couple of days, checking out ya new boyfriend. Ya didn't spend much time did ya? One problem, ya married ta me," He started towards her, making her back up and nearly trip over the sofa. He grinned, pushing her to the floor.

"Now, Babe," he sneered into her hair, "Its time to get what ya deserve,"

His hand rose but another strong hand stopped him.

"Not before you get what you deserve first," Remy spat, throwing a cowering Cody across the room. Remy walked over to him, only to haul him up to his feet and hit him again. Cody feebly fought back, getting nowhere against the red eyed Cajun.

After the fight (which consisted of Cody being repeatedly punched in the face and stomach and kicked hard in the nether regions) Remy threw him down the stairs of his apartment with great force, only grinning when Cody collided with the bottom. Remy dusted his hands off dramatically and slipped an arm around a shivering Rogue. Meanwhile, Kylie ran to the top of the stairs, blowing raspberries at the man at the bottom. Remy laughed.

"She ain't scared of him no more," he whispered into Rogue hair, pulling her close.

X

The stars sparkled in the velvet sky and he felt her snuggle closer to him. She was awake; he could see her eyes reflecting the stars, like diamonds. They lay together in his bed, the window open, just watching the stars. He wasn't used to this. Damn, he'd fallen in love with her. Again.

It was different though; different from the love he had for her 5 years ago. Back then it was an innocent and completely harmless but now. They had both been round the block a few times; they knew that love could hurt. He couldn't take it anymore.

"Rogue," he whispered.

She moved from her position on his chest, looking up at him. Her eyes sparkled with the same desire that he knew crossed his. Without saying another word, he caught her lips with his, pulling her up into a passionate kiss. Shifting so that he was on top, his broke from her lips, planting butterfly kisses down her neck, down her chest, further down to her stomach. He took hold of the hem of the strappy top she was wearing, pulling it over her head. Still gently kissing her stomach, he moved his hand to her pants, holding them as he moved his lips lower. He gently licked her womanhood through her knickers.

"Remy," she moaned, sounding out of breath.

He smirked and continued his ministrations, gently pulling her pants down her legs. She moaned again, tossing her head as he licked her, pushing his tongue inside her. Her hands threaded into his hair, pulling him back up to her lips. Her other hand fingered the waistband of his boxers, purposely pulling them down his thighs, freeing his hardness. Her hand grasped him and he groaned into her mouth, squirming slightly. She pumped her hand up and down, his head dropping to the side of hers. She let him go, finding his mouth again and kissing him deeply. He started to position himself between her legs, wrapping his arms around her small frame.

He moved slowly at first, letting her get used to the sensation again but then harder, more deliberate. Her arms tightened around him, holding him close as she moaned. The warm feeling started to build up in her lower stomach; a feeling she hadn't had in a long time. She came, screaming his name and arcing under him and he came seconds after her, breathing heavily.

They both collapsed, spent on the bed. Her arm snaked over him, her hand over his heart, claiming it as hers.

Authors Note

Hehehehe


End file.
